


Ruined Page

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @head-bitch-inquisitor (HeadLadyInquisitor) on Tumblr: kiss on the nose, LupAriya</p>
<p>Ariya Lavellan belongs to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadLadyInquisitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadLadyInquisitor/gifts).



Ariya sighed, trying not to let her frustration show. 

“What’s wrong?”

She looked up at Lupa, who was sinking into the fireside seat next to her. She had just finished setting the wards for the night, and was likely headed to bed. 

“I’m trying to get this report done, but my pen keeps breaking through the paper,” Ariya admitted. Her page was a mess of penholes stained heavily with excess ink. 

She had a writing board like Josephines that she brought out on the road with her, but it had been broken when one of the horses got spooked and stomped on her pack. They had yet to go anywhere where she could pick up a new one. 

“Maybe you should put it down for the night. Take another look at it tomorrow,” Lupa suggested. 

Ariya nodded. “I’ll come to bed soon,” she promised. “Just let me get it all down on this mess and I can rewrite it out tomorrow.” 

Lupa smiled at her and pushed herself up to her feet. Then she grabbed Ariya gently under the chin, lifting her face enough that she could press her lips to the end of Ariya’s nose. 

Ariya closed her eyes and smiled lazily at the gentle affection. 

“Don’t take too long,” Lupa told her as she straightened up. “I might not be able to wait for you.”

Ariya watched her go with a smug smirk on her face.  _Maybe this really can just wait until tomorrow._  

She threw the ruined page in the fire and followed Lupa into their tent. 


End file.
